The Great Commercial Adventure!
by kikoutei-hiryuu
Summary: The stars of common commercials are replaced by the YYH characters. Chaos breaks out (this IS a humor story...)! Crazy appearance of Youko! Sorry for any OOC!
1. Lucky Charms

Heehee, I was lazy and didn't work on my other stories much, but I wrote this instead! Hn...It is your typical YYH commercial...just a random thing that came into my head...  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own YYH, Lucky Charms, or anything else in this story besides...maybe...kami-sama. Hmph.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*YYH crew pops up*  
  
Yusuke-Where are we?!  
  
Kurama-Kami-sama! Where have you taken us?  
  
Kami-sama-A commercial break. See? That's the Lucky Charms HQ.  
  
All-*looks at hut*  
  
Kuwabara-Let's see what Lucky's cooking up this time!  
  
Kurama-There's nothing else to do...  
  
Hiei-Hn (Hiei language for 'I agree')  
  
All-*peeks through window* *sees Jin*  
  
Jin-*is making marshmallows fly around with his wind power* Hearts, stars, horseshoes! Clovers and blue moons! Pots of gold and rainbows, and big red balloons! Heehee! That's me Lucky Charms!  
  
Yusuke-*falls through window* J...J...Jin! What're you doing here?!  
  
Jin-Oh! Why hello, Yusuke! What am I doing here? I just popped up! Why?  
  
Yusuke-*mutters* Stupid kami-sama  
  
VOICE-I heard that!  
  
Yusuke-*strangely floats up* Hey! You were the one who made me say that!!  
  
VOICE-True...  
  
Yusuke-*dropped and lands down really hard* Oww...  
  
Jin-Anyways, I popped up here and saw these marshmallows...and I just started to play with them...no earthly reason...Eheeheehee! Yusuke-So you played with them for no earthly reason...  
  
Jin-Well, maybe I played with them because...they're magically delicious?  
  
Yusuke-*face fault*  
  
Hiei-*eats a marshmallow (a rainbow)* Hn...boom?  
  
Jin-*sees this* *gathers marshmallows* Well, you can't have them! I got them first! You'll never catch me lucky charms!  
  
Kuwabara-Oh, Yeah? Just watch us!  
  
Yusuke-*sweatdrop*  
  
Kurama-Hn  
  
Hiei-*enraged and angry* WATCH IT, FOX, THAT'S MY LINE! Grrrr...*hits poor Kurama on the head*  
  
Jin-*flies away*  
  
Kuwabara-He's getting away!!  
  
Kurama-I will help you get the marshmallows *Isn't Kurama just so sickenly sweet? (twitches)*  
  
Yusuke-You can go look like a bunch of dummies, but I'm not moving an inch!  
  
Hiei-Hn. (Translation: Ditto)  
  
VOICE-Hmmmm.then I'll MAKE you go!  
  
Yusuke-Nooooooo! You can't make me!  
  
Hiei-Hn! (Translation: Noo! You can't make me go either!)*waves katana at sky*  
  
VOICE-Oh, really?  
  
*Yusuke's right foot attaches to Kuwabara's left foot and a dog collar (with spikes!) and leash appears on Hiei and the handle floats to Kurama*  
  
VOICE-Go! Go chase Jin! He already got a head start!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara-*tries to run, but trip and fall*  
  
Kurama-*starts running while pulling Hiei's leash*  
  
Hiei-*is being choked* Urk...  
  
Kurama-*stops and waits for Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
Jin-*flies over to see what's taking so long* Are ya gonna chase me or what?  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara-*try to stand but fall*  
  
Yusuke-It's not fair, kami-sama! Kurama and Hiei get it easier!  
  
Hiei-I suggest you rephrase that...urk...*is getting choked*  
  
Kurama-*is running over to help Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
Hiei-Grr! Baka Kitsune! *sets Kurama's hair on fire* Bwah! Waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! (Apparently still on sugar high)  
  
Kurama-Noo! My hair! My beautiful hair! *releases leash*  
  
Hiei-*quietly escapes*  
  
Jin-Aw! My ears are shrinking! This is boring!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara-*tries to get up, but trip and fall*  
  
Kurama-My precious hair! Nooooooooooo!  
  
Hiei-*sneaksneak*  
  
Jin-Hellooooooooo?  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara-*trips and falls*  
  
Hiei-*sneakysneaky*  
  
Kurama-MY BEAUTIFUL, SILKY HAIR!  
  
Jin-*gets irritated* *dumps a pot of gold marshmallows on Kurama to smother the fire* *makes Yusuke and Kuwabara sit on a floating red balloon marshmallow* *throws a marshmallow horseshoe at Hiei*  
  
Yusuke-Wooow...I can finally see something besides the floor...  
  
Kurama-My hair! *hugs it*  
  
Hiei-*unconscious*  
  
Jin-*flies away*  
  
Kuwabara-Hey! He's getting away! Let's go!  
  
Yusuke-If you haven't noticed, Kuwabara, we are currently floating on a red marshmallow balloon!!!  
  
Kuwabara-...Oh...SPIRIT SWORD! *uses sword like a pole on a gondola*  
  
Yusuke-*blinks*  
  
Kurama-*blinks*  
  
VOICE-*blinks*  
  
Hiei-*uh...doesn't blink*  
  
All except Hiei-*thinks* Kuwabara did something smart! The world's gonna end!  
  
Kuwabara-*rows after Jin*  
  
Kurama-*runs after Jin dragging unconscious Hiei*  
  
Kuwabara-Kurama! Use your Rose Whip!  
  
Kurama-*uses it and misses*  
  
Kuwabara-Use your Spirit Gun, Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke-No.  
  
Kuwabara-WHY NOT?! YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET LUCKY GET AWAY?!  
  
Yusuke-It's Jin, you baka, and yeah, I'm gonna let him get away.  
  
Jin-*suddenly stops* Hey! Heeeeeeeey! Put me down!  
  
VOICE-Hey, guys! Get him while I'm holding him!  
  
Kuwabara-Yeah! We're gonna finally get Lucky's Lucky Charms!  
  
Jin-Nooooooo! You can't have them! They're mine! MINE!  
  
Hiei-X_X  
  
Kurama-I'll tie him up, is that okay, Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara-Heehee! Yeah!  
  
*black portal opens and everyone starts to get sucked into it*  
  
Yusuke-H...hey! What's happening!  
  
Kuwabara-I haven't gotten Lucky's marshmallows yet!  
  
VOICE-I'm getting tired of this commercial. I'm changing channels.  
  
Everyone-????  
  
Yusuke-Just one more question, am I still gonna be stuck to Kuwabara?  
  
Voice-Yes, no, maybe so! You'll just have to see!  
  
Yusuke-YOU ARE SO CRUEL, DID YOU KNOW THAT?! *gets sucked in*  
  
Jin-My Lucky Charms! All mine! They will never take them-*gets sucked in*  
  
Everyone else-*gets sucked in*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What commercial will be next? If you want, you can request one. 


	2. Snickers

Disclaimer-I don't own it. Who would be stupid enough to think I DID?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*pop*  
  
Yusuke- iNow/i where are we...  
  
Kuwabara- Chee, I dunno...*looks at all the tall buildings and bridges towering over them*  
  
Jin- You'll still never catch me! They're MINE! MY lucky charms! Never never never...hey...where'd they go...? Lucky Charms! Lucky Charms come baaack...*flies around looking for them*  
  
Yusuke- Eheeeeeeeeh...*is scared* *tries to walk away but falls down* Hey! I'm still stuck to you?! Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara- *has fallen down too*Mmf Mmmmng Mmmm Mmf Mmmmf Mmng! *face is flat on ground*  
  
Yusuke- Uh, what?  
  
Kuwabara- *lifts head* The ground does not taste nice!  
  
Yusuke- Nice to know.  
  
Kuwabara- Ya know, ever since I was a kid, I wanted to find out what the ground tasted like, but I never had the chance to try and eat it without looking like a freak, but now I finally found out! I used to think it tasted like bubblegum but I guess I was wrong!  
  
Jin and Yusuke- *blinkblink*  
  
Yusuke-Uh...you had plenty of opportunities to eat the ground...*thinks* iChee, that just sounds wrong!/i...when I used to beat you up, Kuwabara...  
  
Kuwabara-Oh, yeah! I forgot about that! Heeheehee!  
  
Someone behind Kuwabara- Baka. *hits Kuwabara on head and knocks him out*  
  
Yusuke-Hiei! So nice to see you! Finally awake? *tries to look up at Hiei*  
  
Hiei-*looks down at Yusuke and Kuwabara on the ground and steps on both of them* Watch what you say, Yusuke. I'm not in any mood for jokes right now.  
  
Yusuke-Mmm Mrrrgh Mpprgh! (Well sorry!)  
  
Hiei-Hn...URK *looks behind him* Oh ^%@! I'm still on a leash?!  
  
Kurama-Oh, lookie! A sale on hair care products!! *hearts for eyes* Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! *pulls along Hiei*  
  
Hiei-I am *choke* not go- *choke* -ing through that *choke* again!!! *bites chain off* *runs away*  
  
Jin- Now why didn't you think of that before?!  
  
Hiei-What?! Die, leprechaun! *runs over to Jin* *trips over fallen Yusuke and Kuwabara* Gwaah!  
  
Yusuke-Ow...Ow...Pain, pain, pain....Ooorgh...  
  
Hiei-Grr...you shall die for insulting me!!! FIST OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!  
  
(A/N: You can tell that marshmallow hasn't fully worn off...)  
  
Yusuke-Bwaaaaah!  
  
Kuwabara-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
Hiei-*makes big crater in the street*  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara-*flying far, far away*  
  
Yusuke-Uh...we're blasting off...again?!  
  
Kuwabara-ZZZZZZZZ...  
  
Yusuke-*looks at unconscious Kuwabara* Aww...KAMI-SAMA, I"LL GET YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- *disappear in sky*  
  
Hiei-Hah, baka...*turns back to Jin* Now it's your turn! SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!  
  
Jin- Oho! Time for my exit! *flies through open windows in buildings*  
  
People in Buildings- Ah! What was that?! Aliens are attacking!  
  
Hiei-You don't expect to escape from me like that, do you?! Kyaa!!!! *destroys first building Jin flew through*  
  
Jin-Haha! Missed me!  
  
PiB-Ah! We're gonna die! I told you aliens were taking over the world, but did you listen? No you didn't!  
  
Hiei-*tears down next building* RAR!  
  
Jin-Missed me again!  
  
Kurama-*squeals* THIS MUST BE WHAT HEAVEN'S LIKE!!!!!!! Heeeeeeeeeeh...  
  
Hiei-*stops* Er, what the heck...*twitches*  
  
Jin-*sweatdrop* Sounds like he's having fun...  
  
Hiei and Jin-*listen to various squeals and yelps from Kurama*  
  
Wind- *swoosh*  
  
Hiei-Yes, well...  
  
Jin-*coughs*  
  
Hiei and Jin- *look at each other and see that they both look disturbed*  
  
Hiei-...DIE! *holds up katana*  
  
Jin- Eep! *struggles in the air a bit then flies into shampoo building*  
  
Hiei-You shall not escape! *destroys building*  
  
Jin-Missed me again!  
  
Kurama-*was shopping* *is now holding 3 bags of shampoo while standing in a pile of destruction* Grrrr...H...Hiei?! *is turning into Youko* *walks toward Hiei*  
  
Hiei-Wah! I didn't do it! He did! *points to Jin* He did it!  
  
Youko- *turns toward Jin* Grrrr...  
  
Jin- No! I didn't do it! He's lying!  
  
Youko- *is still walking towards Jin*  
  
Jin- *looks up at sky to pray* Please oh please oh please oh plea-huh? *points at sky* HE did it!  
  
Youko-Eh?!  
  
Yusuke- Aaaaaaaaah! *is falling toward earth* Catch me Jin!  
  
Jin-Wha- *sees that Yusuke is about to crash into him* Wagh! ** pushes Yusuke out of the way*  
  
Yusuke- Waaaaaaaaaa! *is now flying very fast towards Youko*  
  
Hiei- *is watching in amusement* Hn...*realizes that someone is missing* Where's the baka...?  
  
VOICE- Right here!  
  
Kuwabara- *Is floating above Hiei's head* *is still sleeping*  
  
Hiei- What the...  
  
Kuwabara- *suddenly falls on top of Hiei*  
  
Hiei-Gwuh...  
  
VOICE- Heehee...  
  
Yusuke- I'm gonna DIEEEEEEEEEE! *looks at angry Youko he is about to crash into* Mommy...*is picking up speed*  
  
Youko-Bwaha! Oh, I don't want you to die, I want you to live and feel the pain! *punches Yusuke in the face*  
  
Yusuke- PINBALL! IT'S LIKE PINBALL I TELL YOU! *crashes through building leaving a Yusuke-looking hole in building*  
  
Hiei-*throws Kuwabara off of his back* You dared insult me! Prepare to die! *pulls out katana* *looks at sleeping Kuwabara* *sweatdrops and sighs* Eh...yeah...*crouches down and pokes Kuwabara with katana* Hn.  
  
Kuwabara- ZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
Youko-*sorts through rubble of hair care shop in search of shampoo bottles* C'mere my little shampoo! Come to daddy!  
  
Yusuke-*is still crashing through buildings* I WONDER HOW MANY POINTS I'VE SCORED ALREADY?! *crashes through billboard* WHAT WAS THAT?! 2,000 POINTS?!  
  
Jin- *is bored* See ya, guys! I'm going on a coffee break!  
  
Youko-*stops searching for shampoo*  
  
Hiei-*stops poking Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara-*wakes up*  
  
Yusuke-*freezes in midair*  
  
Youko, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke- Okee dokee! *return to what they were doing*  
  
Jin- *turns into a tornado and flies off*  
  
Tornado-*accidentally sucks up the hair care shop contents*  
  
Youko-Noooooooo! *tries to chase after tornado but tornado disappears into nothingness* Grrrrr! *punches bridge supports in frustration which makes the bridge fall down*  
  
Hiei-Hn. *continues to poke Kuwabara*  
  
Yusuke-*is still crashing through buildings* I must have a high score by now...*suddenly stops in front of a building* Huh?!  
  
VOICE- Hello!  
  
Yusuke- Kami-sama! THANK-YOU for stopping me!!! I never thought you'd do any of us a favor!  
  
VOICE- Who says I'm doing you a favor?!  
  
Yusuke-Wha...*straight jacket appears on Yusuke*  
  
VOICE-At least you aren't flying through the air anymore! Toodle-oo!  
  
Yusuke-H...Hey! Wait! What's this supposed to mean! &*%$  
  
Kuwabara-*is still unconscious* ZZZZZZZ...  
  
Jin-*still on a coffee break*  
  
Youko-*still ranting and raving about his shampoo* Gone, GONE! ALL GONE! RAR! *turns to a building* You shall pay for taking away my shampoo, Mr. Building! *punches building*  
  
Building- *collapses*  
  
Youko-HAH! That'll teach you!  
  
Hiei-*is tired of poking Kuwabara and is now sharpening his sword* Hn.  
  
Man in Pink Tux- *pops up* Destruction! Another sign of hunger!  
  
All except Kuwabara-*stop what they are doing to watch the freak talk*  
  
Yusuke-*walks over to MIPT* Hi, Joe. How's Charlie?  
  
MIPT-Uh, Hi...anyway...DESTRUCTION! ANOTHER SIGN OF HUNGER! Hungry? Grab a snickers!  
  
Hiei-*walks over to MIPT and points his newly-sharpened katana at MIPT* What the &*^# do you think you're doing?!  
  
MIPT-Uh, I work for Snickers and I'm just advertising the candy. *nervously holds out the candy bar to Hiei* Wanna try it?  
  
Yusuke-Nooo! I want it! *tries to grab it with his mouth since he can't use his arms*  
  
Hiei- Hn. Baka. *pushes Yusuke down and grabs the Snickers* *sniffs Snickers, then eats it* Hn!  
  
MIPT-Uh, sir? You were supposed to unwrap it first, THEN eat it.  
  
Hiei-Hn? Are you insulting me?! HOW DARE YOU! *something falls on head* Eh?  
  
Youko-*shampoo bottles start to rain from the sky* *eyes all big and teary* YAY! MY PRAYRES HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! *raises hands up to the sky*  
  
Hiei-You shall die! *pokes MIPT*  
  
MIPT-Who ARE you?!  
  
Hiei-Who am I? WHO am I?! I am the great and almighty FROG! WHO are YOU?!  
  
MIPT-Uh, didn't that guy in the straight jacket already tell you? I'm Joe.  
  
Hiei-Oh, I see...*thinks for a moment* THEN I GOT SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU, BUSTER!  
  
Joe-Uh, I'm Joe. Not Buster.  
  
Hiei-Oh...BUT I STILL GOT SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU!  
  
Joe-Uh...okay...*thinks* I am quitting this job ASAP!  
  
Hiei-So...HOW'S CHARLIE?! HUH?! HUH?!?  
  
Joe-Uh, Charlie?  
  
Hiei-AAAAAAAAAAA! *makes buzzer noise* Wrong! Now you die!  
  
Joe-Uh, why?  
  
Hiei-Cuz I hate you!  
  
Joe-Why?  
  
Hiei-Cuz you say 'UH' WAAAAAAAAAAY too many times and because I am the ALMIGHTY FROG!!  
  
Youko-*grabs Hiei by the dog collar and re-hooks the chain* No, you are my puppy and you are going to collect all of the raining shampoo bottles!  
  
Hiei- Arf. Arf. Hn.  
  
Joe-*scrambles away*  
  
Kuwabara-*gets hit on the head with a raining shampoo bottle* *finally wakes up* OW! That smarts...*looks around at the scene before him* Oooookey...*thinks he was safer when he was asleep*  
  
Scenery starts to fade...  
  
Youko- Awww! We're leaving already?! *stuffs shampoo into hair* I'm ready! *sticks shampoo bottles in ears*  
  
Kuwabara-*not quite sure what happened* *walks up to Hiei* Hey, is my name Kuwabara?  
  
Hiei-Woof.  
  
Kuwabara-Okay, good. For a moment there, I though my name was Chiz!  
  
Yusuke-Heh heh. Lassie! You came back! You're back! *is talking to a fire hydrant* Oh, Lassie, you're my favorite dog in the whole wide world! *tries to sit down but falls and hits his head because he is in a straight jacket*  
  
Jin-Okay, guys! I'm back! What did I miss?! *sees Yusuke in a straight jacket, Youko with shampoo bottles sticking out of his ears, Hiei on a leash, and Kuwabara staring into space, twitching* Er, never mind that question. I'd rather not kno-  
  
All- *go POOF*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Which commercial will they end up in next?! Review PLZ!!!!!!! 


	3. Gimme A Break!

Hi, Sorry I didn't update any of my stories for a while! Sowwy! *waits for flying tomatoes to cease*  
  
All righty then.ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Oh.um.wait..*holds up sign*  
  
Sign reads: Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the product in this story, or.anything for that matter. So..Don't sue me.  
  
The Great Commercial Adventure  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gimme A Break!  
  
*Fwump*  
  
Youko-*lands gracefully and stashes shampoo somewhere*  
  
Everyone else- *lands on their heads like the idiotic morons they are*  
  
Yusuke-*gets up* *looks around wildly with his hand on his head, as if shielding his eyes from the sun that isn't really there* We're in.a grocery store!  
  
Youko-*turns back into redheaded Kurama* Brilliant observation, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke- See? Told you I'm smart.  
  
Kurama- Ah, yes, of course you are.  
  
Yusuke- *brimming with confidence* *grins like a fool*  
  
Hiei-*is flat on his face, legs straight up in the air*  
  
Kuwabara- *gets up, sees Hiei, knocks Hiei down*  
  
Hiei-*swiftly gets up* What the---Kuwabara! You dare do this to me?! You shall pay.with your life!! *takes out katana* *laughs madly* *pokes Kuwabara with katana*  
  
Kuwabara- Ow! Stop! You're hurting me!!!  
  
Hiei- That's my intention.  
  
Yusuke- *intrigued by such torture methods*  
  
Kurama- *coughs* Aren't we missing someone?  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Kurama-Jin, wasn't it?  
  
Yusuke- Huh? Wha--? *hands cover Yusuke's eyes* Say! Hey! I can't see! Kurama! How'd you turn off the lights?  
  
Kurama- I didn't, Yusuke *tries not to laugh*  
  
Person behind Yusuke- Top o' th' mornin' to ye, Urameshi! Guess Whoooooooooooo???  
  
Yusuke-Uh.Keiko!  
  
Person- No.  
  
Yusuke- Botan?  
  
Person- No.  
  
Yusuke- Hm.can't be Hiei.He's too short to reach my eyes.  
  
Hiei-Oh?? How would you like me to prove you wrong.by SLASHING YOUR HEAD O-  
  
Yusuke-.and Kuwabara's too stupid.  
  
Hiei-Well, you got one thing right.  
  
Kuwabara- *whimpers*  
  
Yusuke-So..* sings* WHO COULD IT BE?!  
  
Kuwabara-This isn't a Zaboomafoo commercial, is it?  
  
Hiei-Of course not, Kuwabara no baka.  
  
Kuwabara- Heeeey! Watch it you maroon!  
  
Hiei- *smirk* I believe it's 'moron' you idiot. *turns away* Pathetic lumbering beast.can't even pronounce his own race.  
  
Kuwabara- *whimpers*  
  
Yusuke-Uh.Ah.Youko? Kurama? Youko Kurama? Shuuichi Minamino? Kitsune? Dang.he has a lot of names.  
  
Person- No, no, no, no. *develops big sweatdrop*  
  
Yusuke-Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay! I give up!  
  
Kurama- It's a bit obvious Yusuke..  
  
Yusuke- A bit?  
  
Kurama- Yes.just a tiny bit.  
  
Hiei- *wanders off to the dairy products*  
  
Kuwabara- *still whimpering*  
  
Person-*uncovers eyes* It's me! Jin!!!  
  
Yusuke-Really?! *turns around* That's great! I was looking for you!  
  
Jin- I know.  
  
Yusuke-Ah.I see.  
  
Everyone- *silent* *nothing to say*  
  
Kurama- *Mission: Initiate Dialogue* So.does anyone know what commercial this might be?  
  
Yusuke-No.  
  
Hiei-*comes back throwing mysterious spoon and bowl away in a trash can* Hn  
  
Jin- *shrugs*  
  
Kuwabara- *whimper*  
  
Kurama- *Mission: FAILURE*  
  
Kuwabara- *whimper whine*  
  
Hiei-Hn. Kuwabara no baka, have you ever realized that all the fan fiction out there uses you for comic relief because you're so stupid. That insult that I said to you.you should be used to it by now.  
  
Kuwabara-*whimpers*  
  
Hiei- *tried to do his 'good deed of the day'* *gives up* *dubs Kuwabara 'The Hopeless One'*  
  
The Hopeless One (let's call him THO.kinda like JOE.but not.)- *whimpers* You guys are sooooo mean.  
  
Yusuke- It speaks!  
  
THO-*whimpers*  
  
Jin-Erm.I'm kind of tired of that whimpering.and I don't have any pillow to hide me head under.these long ears are sensitive, y'know?  
  
Hiei-Hmm.what's that word again? Exterminators? *looks at Kurama*  
  
Kurama- Yes.  
  
Hiei- *disappears* *comes back in bright purple coveralls with writing on the front Baka Exterminators* *holds up cereal box*  
  
Jin-Errrr............  
  
Everyone else -*shocked out of their wits*  
  
THO- *whimper* *is scarred for the rest of his pathetic life*'  
  
Hiei-*stuffs Kuwabara in cereal box*  
  
THO- *muffled whimper*  
  
Jin-.I guess that's better.  
  
Hiei-*disappears, appears, is back to normal* Hn.  
  
Jin- Glad ta have yah back ta norm'l Hiei-kins!  
  
Hiei-Yes. Me: normal, you: not.  
  
Jin Eh-heh..  
  
Kurama-*thinks when the commercial will show it's face*  
  
Kid names Jimmy-Hey. Mommy! My favorite cereal! *picks up box* *drops box* Mommy! It was whimpering at me!  
  
Mommy- That's nice sweety-poo.  
  
Everyone-*silent*  
  
Kurama-*Mission: Initiate Dialogue - 2nd Attempt * Did you know that perfume is made out of whale blubber?  
  
THO/Cereal Box-Blubber?  
  
Kurama-Whale fat. *Mission: Success? Maybe.*  
  
Jin-That makes..scents.  
  
Hiei- Oh, give me a break.  
  
Kurama- *Mission: SUCCESS!*  
  
Grocer #1-Give me a break?  
  
Hiei-*slightly disturbed* No, ningen. I was not talking to you.  
  
Grocer #2-Give me a break! *nudges Grocer #1*  
  
Grocer #1-Oh! Give me a break!  
  
Grocer #3- Give me a break?!  
  
Grocer#4, 5, 6, 7, & 8- Give me a break!  
  
Whole store- GIVE ME A BREAK!  
  
Hiei-*twitches*Hn, ningen no baka  
  
Yusuke-They sound like construction workers who want to get a break from working on highways all the time. Are they construction workers? Are they going to rebel?  
  
Kurama-Very good deduction, Yusuke. Of course they're tired workers wanting a break!  
  
Yusuke-They are?! Really! Oh, yeah! They are! I was right! Uh-huUH!  
  
Jin-No they aren't.  
  
Yusuke-Wha? Oh! Oooooooooooooooooooh! You.you Kurama! You're WWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! W-R-O-N-G! Yeah! Yeah! Sissy- boy was WRONG! Yeah, baybee! Whooohooo!  
  
Hiei-He's high on something.  
  
Kurama-*thinks* Apparently, this young man doesn't understand the concept of sarcasm.  
  
Grocer #324-A-one! A-two! A-one two three four!  
  
Whole store- *sings* O-O-O-OOOoo! Gimme a break! Gimme a break! Break me off a piece of that KIT KAT BAR!  
  
Hiei-Kit kat bar?  
  
Kurama-Yes, a ningen type of food made of mostly fructose, also frequently called glucose. It's an unhealthy treat that humans love to stuff their mouths with.  
  
Yusuke-Um.can you say that again.except in English.  
  
Hiei-You can't understand ANY English. This is Japan, Yusuke, if you didn't notice.  
  
Yusuke-.I meant.in Japanese.  
  
Hiei-Hn  
  
Yusuke-Japanese.English.same thing.  
  
Hiei-Only you would think that.and probably the Cereal Box as well.  
  
Yusuke-*nudges Kurama* Is that an insult?  
  
Kurama-I believe it is.  
  
Jin-YEA! BREAK ME OFF A PIECE OF THAT KIT KAT BAR!!! KIT KAT KIT KAT!  
  
Kurama-*edges away*  
  
Yusuke-Hiei! I'm gonna beat you up! Beat you up until you're Hiei pulp!  
  
Hiei-Why don't you try and see. I doubt you could even touch me though. It would be a waste of breath.  
  
Yusuke-Breath.like you're wasting right now?!  
  
Hiei-Hn.  
  
Kurama-Where's 'The Hopeless One?'  
  
Jin-A PIECE O' THAT KIT KAT---huh? Over there! *points*  
  
All-*look*  
  
THO/Cereal Box-*is hopping up and down with the dancing people*  
  
All-*sigh, shake their head, and return to what they were doing*  
  
Yusuke-Awright, Hiei, where were we?!  
  
Hiei-Hn.  
  
Yusuke-Izzat all yer gonna say!  
  
Hiei-Hn.  
  
Yusuke-I guess that IS all you're gonna say.  
  
Grocer #2942- *says to Hiei* Wanna Kit Kat Bar?  
  
Hiei-*growls* No.  
  
Grocer #2942-Why not?  
  
Hiei-Because I prefer not to.  
  
Grocer #2942-But they're so sad.the Kit Kat is so sad.See it's tears? It's crying!  
  
Grocer # 2184-Hey! That short dude made a Kit Kat cry!  
  
Grocer #935-GET HIM!!!!  
  
*big cage falls on top of Yusuke*  
  
Grocer #238-Huh?? Whoops wrong guy.  
  
Yusuke-Waaaaaah! Lemme go! Lemme go! What'd I do ta ya! Waarrrrrrug! *bites steel bars of cage*  
  
THO/Cereal Box-Ha Ha!  
  
Yusuke- Hey..THO! Help me out of this thing!  
  
THO/Cereal Box-No.  
  
Yusuke-Wha--???? TH--Kuwa.bara. Help me.pl.ease.  
  
THO/Cereal Box-No.  
  
Yusuke-Why not.wait.you converted into one of those SINGING PEOPLE! TRAITOR! YOU LEFT US FOR THEM!  
  
THO/Cereal Box-I had no choice. You all were mean ta me.  
  
Yusuke-SO IS THE REST OF THE WORLD!!!  
  
THO/Cereal Box-whimper*  
  
Yusuke-*rolls eyes* *falls asleep*  
  
Hiei-*is flitting around making the crazy Kit Kat people bump into each other*  
  
Kurama-*is watching the whole thing trying not to laugh*  
  
Jin-*Eyes grow wide, ears grow even larger* QUIET! You're makin' me ears hurt! *pulls out two big hammers and knocks all the grocers unconscious* Ahh.that's better.  
  
*everything is quiet*  
  
Everyone-*is so tired that they fall asleep* *fizz, buzz, disappear* ____________________________________________  
  
Heyz!  
  
Read and REVIEW!!!  
  
And I don't know if perfume is really made out of whale blubber, but SOMETHING out there is.  
  
PLUS!!! If anyone knows what the whole Kit Kat song is, TELL ME!!!! PLEASE!  
  
Okay. Thankies. Now go and review. Now. 


	4. Leggo my Eggo!

Sorry I haven't updated! **You all thought I was dead, didn't you?! **I'd make a resolution, but I know I won't keep it, so what's the point? [January's almost over anyway] Heehee. P-E-A-C-E-O-U-T!         

**Plus-**There's a bit more Kurama/Hiei in this chappie. The K/H fics are getting to me...

All the people who don't like K/H fics- Noooooooo! She is being dragged down to the dark side!

Disclaimer-I don't own YYH. I don't want to anyway. Do you realize how much of a hassle it would be? (Hassle is a funny word!)

And Y'all better be happy! I'm sacrificing precious time when I can be studying for a science test instead of writing fan fiction! Don't you feel special?

Okay then...! Now that that's all taken care of...NOW FOR OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION! *ahem*

**The Great Commercial Adventure**

**Chapter 4: Leggo My Eggo!**

*fizz*

*bzzt*

*The well-known group of demons plus Kuwabara appear sprawled on a big round table with chairs*

Yusuke-*shoves Kuwabara away* EWWW! You sick, sick......uh......@#$%^&@!

Kuwabara-I'M OUT OF THE CEREAL BOX!!!

Kurama-Of course. Can't remember a word to use, insert a swear word. Works perfectly. Now Hiei, if you would be so kind and remove yourself from me...

Hiei-Hn...can't. Jin's on top of my back. And he's sleeping. He's snoring. He's loud. It hurts my ears.

Yusuke-*looks at Kurama/Hiei/Jin pile* Uh....*sweatdrops* That position you're in...Kurama? Hiei? It just looks wrong...it's...it's making me sick...

Jin-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Hiei-Well, if you would HELP us, you wouldn't have to see this disturbing scene!

Yusuke-*yells very dramatically* OHHHHHHHH! My EYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSS! They...they BUH-URN! *voice cracks* Ooooh! They burn...!

Kurama-WE'D REALLY LIKE SOME HELP YUSUKE!!

Hiei-GET THIS LAZY WINDMASTER OAF OFF OF US! 

Kuwabara-I KNOW! I'll use my SPIRIT SWORD!

Kurama-Knowing him, he'd cut us as well.

Hiei-What an encouraging thought, Kurama...

Jin-ZZZZZZZZZZZ-Ayiyiyiyi! Don't hit me! Some way to wake someone...*flies over to Kuwabara* *slaps Kuwabara* I was having a great dream: I WAS EATING ME LUCKY CHARMS!

Yusuke-...We're out of that one, Jin...By the way, anyone have any idea where we are now? And why there's a table and chairs around us? And why there is nothingness around the table and chairs? And why Kurama and Hiei have NOT YET GOTTEN UP FROM THEIR SICK AND DISTURBING POSITION?!

Hiei-Uh...*blushes*

Kurama-Ah, yes, Hiei. I'd like to know why too.

Hiei-Well...uh...You knew Jin got off some time ago! Why didn't you think something was wrong and shove me off anyway?

Kurama-...I asked you first.

Hiei-I'd like to know the answer to my question first.

Kurama-So? Answer me!

Hiei-You probably won't answer me then.

Kuwabara-What the heck are they trying to prove?

Yusuke-GUYS! GET UP OFF EACH OTHER!

Kuwabara- I KNOW! I'll use my SPIRIT SWORD!

Hiei-Dear @#$%*& Mother of...

Kurama-I've enjoyed this quality time, Hiei, but I think it's time to end it now, now that our lives are in danger! *pushes Hiei off*

Hiei-Nani? ENJOYED?! *plate falls on head* *falls* Owwie...

Yusuke-What the &*%^ was THAT?!

Kuwabara-Uh....MAYBE I CAN SOLVE THE CASE! *studies scene for a moment* I don't know...*syrup bottle falls on head* *faints*

((Yusuke-Faints?

Kurama-I never knew Hiei would have a harder head than Kuwabara...

Hiei-Hn.))

Yusuke-Hm? Syrup?

Kurama-And over here, here's a waffle.

Hiei-A waffle?

Kurama- A human food product---

Hiei-I know what it is Kitsune no baka! That was a rhetorical question!

Jin-I'm hungry. I want it. *takes waffle* And I might as well take the syrup! *takes syrup* My dream made me hungry!

Yusuke-HUNGRY?! HOW CAN YOU BE HUNGRY WHEN WE'RE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?! IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE?! WE MIGHT EVEN BE IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUA---*stomach growls*....

All except Kuwabara-...

Yusuke-...Now that you mention it...I am kinda hungry...

Jin-Ooooh...KINDA hungry, are we? *waves waffles in front of Yusuke's nose*

Yusuke-*stomach growls*...Okay, forget the KINDA part. I'M FRIGGIN' HUNGRY DARN IT!!! *tries to grab waffle*

Jin-Ohohohohoho! Too bad! These are for me!

Yusuke-Nuh-uh!!! They want me!

Hiei- You think that was sick and disturbing before, Yusuke? What about now, saying that  waffles WANT you?

Yusuke-Argh! Hiei, you take everything the wrong way!!!

Hiei-I'm just making a point that it is usually you that is usually much more disturbing than the rest of us.

Yusuke-Usually.

Hiei-Correct.

Yusuke-But when someone else does something sickening and disturbing, it's worse than what I do. At least I hit on girls...

Hiei-Yusuke no baka! *hits Yusuke on head*

Yusuke-Hey! Why, you...!

Jin-Lovely fluffy golden waffles...*takes bite out of waffles* And...Mmmm-MMM! Sooo good!

Yusuke-Ah! Look what you made me do, Hiei! You made me forget my mission in life...*dramatic pause* TO OBTAIN AND CONSUME THE WAFFLE! What were you trying to do, huh, Hiei? Seduce me?! *dashes after Jin* 

Kurama-...His head is always in the gutter.

Hiei-Hn...*stomach growls* I think I'm hungry.

Kurama-*flips hair* Oh? You think....

Hiei-I...I want to eat that waffle...

Kurama-...

Hiei-Hn.

Kuwabara-*wakes up* Why's it always me that's getting' beat on...? *sniffle* *sees waffle* *not hungry but wants it anyways, because Yusuke wants it too* I WANT THE WAFFLE!

Yusuke-NOOOOOOO! It's mine!

Jin-I'm guessing you two are a few sesame seeds short of a whopper!

Yusuke-??? And when did you learn what a whopper is?

Jin-I got it from the newspaper.

Yusuke-And when did you read the newspaper?

Jin-It flew in my face.

Yusuke-Ah.

Jin-Hm...

Yusuke-If this was supposed to be a good joke, it's not a very good one.

Jin-It's not my fault.

A Black Blur also known as Hiei- *takes waffles from Jin* Finders keepers! Losers weepers!

Jin-But I never lost them!

Kuwabara-And why'd you say that, Hiei?! That's really something....I'd say!!!

Jin-Sad to say, it's true...

Hiei-I learned it from a...commercial.

Kuwabara-Woah...you watch TV?!

Hiei-*glare*

Kurama-*takes waffles from Hiei* Hee hee!

Hiei-What was that for, Kitsune?!

Kurama-I'm hungry too. I needed sustenance. Waffles are sustenance. And since I needed sustenance and the waffles are sustenance, isn't it logical that I take the waffles as sustenance?

Yusuke-Sustenance sustenance sustenance...Kurama? You said that word...*counts on fingers* eight too many times!!!

Kurama-I said "sustenance" only five times.

Yusuke-So?! Wanna fight over it?! Huh?! Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?!

Kurama-*takes bite out of waffle* That's two bites. The waffle is slowly dwindling...

Yusuke-HEY!!! *tries to grab waffle*

Juri-*pops up out of no where onto table* Hooooooooooooookay! We're ready to begin!

Jin-Eeeeeh?!

Yusuke-The %&^$%^#$@#$%^&?! Begin what?!

Hiei-Hn. *stomach growls* _Shut up stomach._

Hiei's stomach-_Shutting up._

Kurama-Juri? What are you doing here? 

Kuwabara-Are you hungry too?!

Juri-*sigh* Nooo...I am organizing the BATTLE OVER THE WAFFLE!

Kuwabara-And syrup. Can't forget the syrup.

Juri-*sweatdrop* We can't now, can we? Well anyway...*takes waffle* This waffle is an EGGO WAFFLE!

Yusuke-An EGGO WAFFLE?!

Kuwabara-An EGGO WAFFLE?!

Yusuke and Kuwabara-*bask in the sunlight of the EGGO WAFFLE*

Hiei-Eggo waffle...What's so important about an Eggo waffle...

Kurama-...good sustenance?

Jin-It tastes good. That's all I know...

Yusuke-Not "Eggo waffle"!!! It's EGGO WAFFLE!

Kuwabara-Yeah!!

Juri-Um...Hello?!

Kurama-I'm terribly sorry for ignoring you, Juri.

Juri-*shriek* Don't talk to me!

Kurama-Why?

Juri-Rabid Kurama fangirls might kill me!

Kurama-...Okay then...

Juri-But you all want the waffle right?!

Jin-I'm hungry.

Yusuke-RIGHT!!!

Kuwabara-*looks at Yusuke* RIGHT!!!...!! *smiles*

Yusuke-What're you so happy about?

Kuwabara-I have more exclamation points than you!

Kurama-I'm hungry too...Apparently, VOICE made us starved

Hiei-...

Juri-And you...? *wags tail*

Hiei-Hn.

Juri-*wags tail*

Hiei-Hn.

Juri-*wags tail*

Kurama-??

Kuwabara-I'm better than you!

Yusuke-No you aren't!

Juri*wags tail*

Hiei-Hn.

Juri-*sweatdrop* *wags tail*

Hiei-Hn. *stomach growls* _I thought I told you to shut up!_

Stomach-_Sorry! Shutting up!_

Juri-Let's begin! The contest then!

Yusuke-Contest? What contest?

Juri-The battle for THE EGGO WAFFLE!

Yusuke-That waffle's mine! My spirit gun'll definitely beat your lousy spirit sword!

Kuwabara-Ha! You wish!

Yusuke-No! _You_ wish!

Kuwabara-No! _YOU_ wish!

Hiei-*glance* You're goin' down, Windy.

Jin-You could improve on your nicknaming skills.

Kurama-*eyes glint* Hmph.

Juri-The rules! NO USING SPIRIT WEAPONS OR ECT!!! _That's my favorite rule! Tee hee!_

Yusuke-**THAT SUCKS!**

Kuwabara-Who made up this game anyway?!

Hiei-*growl* Better quit flying, Windy.

Jin-*ears droop* Aww!

Kurama-*gasp*

Juri-Actually, that's not one of the official rules. I just made that one up! _So I could be safe..._

Yusuke-There's official rules?!

Juri-Yup! And...*blabbers out rules*

Kuwabara-*yawn*

Hiei-*stomach growls* _I'd kill you if you weren't me._

Hiei's Stomach-_I'm glad I'm you, then..._

Kurama-*sleepy eyed*

Jin-*ears droop even more* 

All-*shocked to see a depressed Jin*

Yusuke-Jin! Are you okay?!

Jin-I can't fly...*sniff*

Juri-Rule # 58302 blah blah blah

Yusuke-Awright! That's it! *shoves Juri under table* I don't see any point in playing that game!

Juri-*sniffle* Nobody likes me. Everybody hates me. I guess I'll go eat worms...But there are no worms...*sniff* WAH!

All-*sitting in chairs trying to ignore Juri*

Kuwabara-*looks at EGGO WAFFLE in the middle of the table* Sooo...how can we decide who gets the EGGO WAFFLE?

Yusuke-Strip Poker?

Hiei-*snap*

Kurama-*snap*

Yusuke-What?

Jin-They think you're a perv.

Yusuke-JIN?!?!

Jin-Just...telling the honest truth...

Yusuke-*stares at waffle* Um...by the way...where's the syrup?

Kurama-Go check Juri. See if she has it.

Yusuke-*looks under table* JURI! GIMME MY SYRUP! COME OUT FROM THERE!!!

Kuwabara-_Your_ syrup?! Whaddya mean _YOUR_ syrup?!

Jin-If you get the syrup, I GET THE WAFFLE!

Hiei-Oh yeah?! Wanna bet?

Kurama-I believe out of all of you, I should get the waffle _and_ the syrup!

Jin-Leggo my Eggo!

Kuwabara-_Your_ EGGO WAFFLE?! You don't even address the almighty EGGO WAFFLE correctly!

Hiei-Who cares?!

Kurama-'Scuse me. The waffle should go into the proper hands.

*all heck breaks loose on the top of the table*

Juri-*hugs syrup* Why aren't you back up there, Yusuke?

Yusuke-Because YOU HAVE THE SYRUP! And syrup has sugar! AND SUGAR CAUSES SUGAR RUSHES, THEREFORE, IT IS CALLED A _SUGAR RUSH!_ *lunges at Juri*

Juri-EEEK! HELP! 911! POLICE! *throws bottle of syrup at Yusuke*

Yusuke-*faints*

Juri-Mm? *pokes Yusuke* Eek! *sniffle*

*scene fades* *bzzt* *crack* *fwish* *POOF [y]*

___________________

**I'm sorry for not updating so much!** But deal with it.  :P [I'm so mean]

Read and review! Or else....uh......just review! Kays? **Flames are appreciated. **[call me weird. I don't care. *sniff*]


End file.
